1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved coin chute, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a coin chute having a coin path, a coin receiving section, a coin reject section, and a gate assembly operatively positioned therein for directing the coin selectively from the coin path through either the coin receiving section or the coin reject section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been constructed for identifying monetary inputs deposited in a coin handling apparatus. Most of the devices in the prior art have been constructed to include a large number of parts, assemblies, and cooperating mechanical and electrical interconnections therebetween thereby substantially increasing the required maintenance and the possibility of the malfunction of the coin handling apparatus.
An object of the invention is to provide a coin chute which is more reliable and substantially maintenance free in the operation thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved coin chute in which the possibilities of a malfunction are substantially reduced.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved coin chute assembly which is economical in structure and operation and which does not suffer from the disadvantages of prior art devices.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.